Aquellos ojos
by Peyton Irukami
Summary: Su deseo por él lo llevó a hacer una terrible acción, para perdonarse a sí mismo quizás la única salida sea dejar de ver aquellos ojos (Athrun x Kira) Cuidado! contenido YAOI


**Aquellos ojos**

Kira Yamato, ese era el nombre del muchacho que le había robado el corazón, con esos hermosos ojos violetas y aquel bello rostro casi femenino, aunque con un fuerte carácter que no tenía que ver con el hermoso rostro del muchacho. Estudiaban en la misma escuela pero no en el mismo salón, así que solo podía verlo a la distancia, yendo y viniendo con sus amigos entre clase y clase, acudiendo a la cafetería y a la biblioteca. Kira poseía una tierna sonrisa y una mirada amable, aquello era lo que más le gustaba a él, la mirada que mostraba a través de aquellos bellos ojos. Yamato era un chico alegre al que rara vez se le veía otra expresión en el rostro que no fuera la tranquilidad y la alegría, aunque también era un poco reservado, pero con sus amigos era vivaz y muy leal, dicho está de paso

Él en cambio, Athrun Zala, era un chico serio y poco alegre, aunque no era mala persona y también era amable, sin embargo no poseía un espíritu libre como el de Kira, el chico que tanto le gustaba y que por desgracia tenía novia, Lacus Clyne, la niña más bonita y popular del instituto, por eso Athrun sabía de antemano que Kira jamás se fijaría en él, porque era un hombre y a leguas notaba que Kira gustaba de las mujeres, siempre estaba feliz al lado de su adorada novia. Athrun en cambio no gustaba de las mujeres, lo descubrió cuando su relación con Cagalli, su ex novia, comenzó a enfriarse y él simplemente perdió el interés, pero ellos aún eran amigos, más que eso, confidentes, ella siempre le animaba a hablarle a Kira pero él jamás lo hizo, prefería verlo a la distancia, incluso si Kira no sabía ni de su existencia

Pasó el tiempo y la situación no cambió, Kira seguía con su vida y Athrun observándolo en silencio, siguiendo sus pasos, aquello quizás se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, pero no podía evitarlo, pensaba en él día y noche, deseaba saber de todos sus pasos. Entonces un día se topó con él en los vestidores, Kira venía de su práctica de baloncesto, mientras que Athrun fue a recoger unas cosas a su casillero, sus miradas se encontraron y Kira sonrió amablemente, luego no le prestó atención y se vistió en su presencia, con toda tranquilidad de que era normal, pero Athrun vio por primera vez su cuerpo semi desnudo y quedó hipnotizado

- ¡No lo mires así! –su mente gritó- Debes irte

Aturdido por los sucios deseos que Kira despertó en él, Athrun salió corriendo del vestidor, no quería pensar en él y su cuerpo, pero era inevitable, ahora lo deseaba más que nunca

Pasó una semana, Athrun sabía que ese día Kira jugaba baloncesto, el torneo inter estudiantil era en unas semanas y supo que se quedaba a practicar hasta tarde, Yamato era muy perfeccionista y no le gustaba quedar mal con sus compañeros, por eso se esforzaba más. Entonces Athrun lo esperó, sentado en una banquilla de los vestidores, Kira entró tranquilamente, sin prestar atención en él y comenzó a vestirse, mientras él lo miraba fijamente, sintiendo que se excitaba, Kira tenía buen cuerpo por el deporte y la urgencia por poseerlo lo dominó, se levantó de la banquilla y fue a cerrar la puerta del vestidor, regresó cuando Kira estaba intentando abrochar sus zapatos, Athrun lo miró fijo, Kira sintió y miró hacia arriba cuando terminó de ponerse los zapatos

- ¿Pasa algo? –estaba inquieto, nunca antes un hombre lo había mirado así-

-Kira Yamato –su voz era seria pero sus ojos eran apasionados- Me gustas

- ¿Eh? –preocupado lo miró, un hombre confesándose así, que absurdo. Sonrió con su buen humor y quiso apartarse- Si claro –palmeó su hombro y caminó más, pero una mano de Athrun lo agarró del antebrazo y lo empujó con fuerza contra el casillero

-No te burles de mí –gritó enojado- Te deseo

Kira miró horrorizado que Athrun se acercaba a él, acechante y con ojos envueltos en fuego, nunca antes alguien lo miró con tanto deseo, sonrió nervioso por inercia pero no se pudo alejar, Athrun se acercó más y lo acorraló, empotrándolo con fuerza contra el casillero

-No te resistas, será más doloroso si pones fuerza –sonrió con urgencia y le besó el cuello numerosas veces, Kira se sonrojó mucho e intentó forcejear, sin éxito-

-No por favor… por favor –lo empujó de los hombros, quiso oponerse pero fue inevitable, Athrun no estuvo conforme con el cuello, le robó un beso en los labios, apretado y duro, Kira cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo repelerlo pero no pudo, quiso gritar cuando sus labios fueron soltados pero no pudo, su garganta estaba seca, tembló por completo, las manos de Athrun lo comenzaron a tocar en zonas prohibidas, acariciando otras tantas- Ya basta

-Cállate –subió la mano a su cabello y le jaló los cabellos, volviendo a besarlo, fuerte, Kira estaba aterrado, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y comenzó a sollozar- Te amo tanto

-No, suéltame, te lo imploro –rogó. Fue inútil. Athrun no se tocó el corazón para apartarlo con brusquedad y darle media vuelta, lo empotró de nuevo contra el casillero, chocando su rostro en el casillero frío- Eso no es amor, pervertido –sintió que Athrun le bajaba los pantalones y luego la ropa interior, sujetando con su diestra el miembro viril- Suéltame –lloró aterrado-

-Te he mirado siempre, desde hace dos años, te amo, te deseo, tienes que ser mío –susurró en su oído, dispuesto a todo, era el hombre que amaba y le obsesionaba tanto-

-Por favor no me violes, detente –lloró sin remedio, Athrun lo invadió con su miembro, se abrió paso por su interior con dureza, haciendo que gritara

Kira quiso defenderse, pero Athrun le agarró ambas manos por detrás, las juntó en su baja espalda y las agarró con fuerza con su zurda, con la diestra le sujetó la cadera, penetrándolo con poca sutileza, satisfaciendo sus más sucios deseos, pero él también lloraba, estaba haciendo sufrir al hombre que amaba, pero esa necesidad debía ser satisfecha si no terminaría loco- Ya basta

-Perdóname… perdóname –continuó con sus estocadas, tocando los puntos más sensibles

Kira comenzó a sentir placer y le dio miedo, era doloroso pero no podía evitarlo, su miembro viril estaba endureciéndose debido al acto, Athrun movió su mano hacia él y lo agarró, comenzando a masturbarlo, cada vez más fuerte, haciéndolo gemir y gritar, hasta que Kira se derramó en su mano, Athrun comió la semilla que escurría de su mano y después terminó él dentro de Kira, le besó la espalda con ropa y se retiró, el semen escurrió por entre las piernas de Kira y él lloraba desconsoladoramente

- ¿Qué hice? –su boca se secó, miró horrorizado lo que había hecho, Kira lloraba frente a él, golpeó el casillero y sollozó fuertemente-

-Te odio, asqueroso –limpió sus lágrimas y subió su ropa, sintió mojado pero no le importó, se moría de vergüenza, preferiría guardar el secreto, pero jamás se lo iba a perdonar

-Perdóname

-Nunca, degenerado… preferiría morir antes que perdonarte –gritó enfurecido y corrió, lejos de él, Athrun había visto por primera vez en Kira una expresión de odio que nunca olvidaría

-Merezco la muerte –acomodó sus ropas y también salió del vestidor. Se alejó de la escuela, estaba arrepentido, había dañado al hombre que amaba.

Una semana después la escuela enloqueció cuando se supo el terrible caso de aquel muchacho, se había suicidado hace un par de días, habían descubierto el cuerpo horas atrás, en estado de descomposición leve. Una pena siendo un chico tan joven, pero nadie se extrañaba, siempre fue serio y no tenía muchos amigos, aunque era tranquilo y amable nunca nadie supo bien cómo era, quizás tampoco Cagalli, que lloraba con tristeza, había sido su mejor amigo

El forense determinó que fue suicidio. Los periódicos no tardaron en expandir la noticia del chico que se suicidó con veneno. Al funeral acudieron todos los que le conocían y los que no también, incluido Kira, que veía todo con ojos fríos. La caja bajó al pozo y muchos comenzaron a tirar puños de tierra, lloraban hipócritamente. El entierro terminó y poco a poco se fueron alejando todos, pasaron las horas y solo quedó Kira de pie a la tumba, su novia acababa de irse

-Estás donde debes –sonrió siniestramente y agarró un poco de tierra a sus pies, estrelló ese puñado de suciedad contra la tumba- Adiós, maldito degenerado –en todo momento había permanecido frío, pero ahora comenzó a llorar, se secó las lágrimas dejándose manchada la cara pero no se limpió

Mientras caminaba hacia fuera del cementerio sacó una foto de la bolsa de su pantalón, en ella estaban Athrun y él a la edad de 5 años, juntos y sonriendo ¿en qué momento se separaron? No lo recordaba, pero había encontrado esa foto hace apenas un año, siempre quiso hablarle a aquel chico que de niños fue su amigo, pero nunca se atrevió, tal vez Athrun no lo recordaba, o tal vez sí, nunca supo porque lo había violado, pudieron haber sido buenos amigos

Rompió la foto por la mitad y tiró al viento los restos, ya no tenía caso recordar ni pensar en hubieras que jamás existirán, era momento de volver a empezar

FIN

Gracias por leer! Déjenme comentarios por fi, se los agradeceré mil


End file.
